1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the secure, remote diagnosis, maintenance and/or control of hardware and/or firmware of electronic devices, and in particular to electronic devices which may be accessed through a network, either directly, or by means of an intermediary host personal computer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically to provide any number of functions, options and capabilities. As the complexity of these devices increase, so to does their operation and diagnosis. Often, malfunctions are not caused by a broken device, but rather by their incorrect operation. This increased device complexity complicates diagnosis, as well as and increases the commensurate costs of customer service.
Further, many electronic devices take advantage of the vast amounts of data and functionality available through the Internet. Such devices regularly receive content, updates and/or upgrades. For example, portable music and other media players can retrieve data for subsequent playback, or may download firmware upgrades to improve or extend device functionality. Accessing and retrieving this data can be time consuming and/or complicated for some users.
The present invention advantageously addresses the above and other needs.